geicocarinsurancefandomcom-20200216-history
Where in the World is Thomas?
Lyrics * Bertie: Thomas? * Percy: Thomas? Has anyone seen Thomas? * Toby: Thomas? (Thomas? Thomas?) * Gordon: He could have bashed into some buffers * Diesel: Or dropped down into a mine * Percy: Or rolled into the ocean 'cuz he passed the danger sign * Rosie: He could be stuck inside a tunnel with no steam to move at all * Edward: Or crashed into a stationmaster's house * Knapford Stationmaster: Right through a wall * Toby: He could've strayed into a woodland on a track that's overgrown * Paxton: Or found a secret tunnel to some island that's unknown * Sidney: That doesn't make any sense! How could there be an island around here that's unknown? * Paxton: What if it was always covered in mist? * Sidney: That sounds very mist-erious! * Marion: He could be caught up in a landslide * Bill: Or have fallen off a bridge * Ben: Or tried to climb a mountain * Timothy: And be stuck up on a ridge! * James: He could've been derailed when he was trying to win a race * Imprisoned in a Steelworks! * Percy: Or be lost in outer space! * Sir Topham Hatt: Sir Topham Hatt to major Thomas... come in major Thomas * Stop messing around, you're causing confusion and delay! * James: He could've gone up to some other place that we don't even know! * Henry: He could be almost anywhere! * Sir Topham Hatt: Oh, where did Thomas go? * Percy: We don't know, sir! * Sir Topham Hatt: Well, keep looking! * All: He could be anywhere, any where's Thomas? * He could be anywhere, any where's Thomas? * He could be anywhere, anywhere into the world * Emily: Sir, sir, sir! I found out what happened to Thomas! * Sir Topham Hatt: Alright, Emily. Calm down, and tell me slowly. * Emily: Thomas went down to the Docks, sir. And... and Carly loaded him onto a ship! * Sir Topham Hatt: She did what? But... that means... he could be anywhere in the world! * He could be checking out the pyramids while floating down the Nile * Or in the outback of Australia with a crocodile * He could be in Paris, sitting by the Eiffel Tower * Or chilling in Antarctica... * Dowager Hatt: He wouldn't last an hour! * Sir Topham Hatt: He could be in the Himalayas taking in the mountain air * Or acting like a tourist in the heart of Time's Square! * Percy: Are there tracks there? * James: Of course! The subway goes right through it * Percy: You mean he's gone underground? * Thomas: Hello! Hello? * Sir Topham Hatt: He could be in Rio de Janeiro as the carnvial goes by * Or out on Easter Islands saying "hi" to a moai * Thomas: Hi! * Moai Head: Hi * Sir Topham Hatt: He could be on an African safari racing a zebra * Or in Venice on a gondola! * Dowager Hatt: Don't be preposterous! He's a tank engine. He can't fit in a gondola! * Sir Topham Hatt: Well he could if it was a rather large gondola * He could be wrestling a sumo in a match in Tokyo * He could be almost anywhere * Oh, where did Thomas go? * Henry: We still don't know, sir! * Sir Topham Hatt: Well, we have to find him. He's my number one engine. * All: He could be anywhere, any where's Thomas? * He could be anywhere, any where's Thomas? * He could be anywhere, anywhere into the world * Sir Topham Hatt: Oh Thomas, where could you be? Category:GEICO Commercials Category:2018 Commercials Category:GEICO or Contract your local office Commercials Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:GEICO New Jersey Category:Thomas Lau Commercials Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 2005-Present Category:Songs Category:GEICO Hit Entertainment ADS Category:PBS Kids ADS Category:GEICO Commercials Thomas And Friends Category:GEICO Thomas And Friends ADS